Steven Universe - Guerrero Azul (Parte 2)
by Kosmos18
Summary: Steven y las Crystal Gems, se encontraran con un personaje realmente misterioso el cual traerá muchas sorpresas, especialmente, ya que esta gema es absolutamente un enemigo. Steven, tendrá la posibilidad de saber cosas de un pasado, del cual, lo sacará de algunas dudas, principalmente de su madre. ¿Qué será lo que sepa Steven sobre su madre? Y tal vez, conozca a las Diamantes.


Guerrero Azul (Parte 2)

-¿Diamante Blanco? –preguntó Steven.

Las Crystal Gems estaban realmente sorprendidas por la respuesta de Guerrero Azul. Y ahora la curiosidad las había invadido.

-Así es Steven –dijo Guerrero Azul con una sonrisa –Diamante Blanco, es mi Diamante.

Increíblemente, el asombro de las Gems como el de Steven se convirtió en pensamientos profundos, ya que ellos jamás, hasta ahora, habían escuchado algo sobre Diamante Blanco, era alguien totalmente desconocido para ellos.

-Y… ¿Quién es Diamante Blanco? –Steven no ocultó su desconocimiento.

-¿No han oído hablar de Diamante Blanco? –preguntó Guerrero Azul sin asombro alguno.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de quien estás hablando –respondió Amatista sin preocupaciones.

-Yo dudo de quien sea realmente –dijo Garnet.

-La verdad, yo no he oído nada sobre ese Diamante –respondió Perla estando pensativa.

-Yo igual –respondió Steven.

-Realmente, eso no me sorprende –dijo Guerrero Azul casi riendo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Steven confundido, al igual que las Gems también lo estaban.

-Porque la verdad, es que nadie, absolutamente nadie, habla sobre Diamante Blanco.

-Y eso ¿a que se debe? ¿A caso se quiere hacer la misteriosa? –preguntó Perla con un tono de burla.

-En realidad Perla –dijo Guerrero Azul –es porque, realmente, nadie conoce en la actualidad a Diamante Blanco.

-Pero… ¿Acaso ella no está en el Planeta Madre? –preguntó Garnet.

-La respuesta a esa pregunta… Es no.

-Pero entonces. ¿Cómo puedes pertenecer a Diamante Blanco? –Steven hizo finalmente, la pregunta correcta.

-Si quieren saber, la razón por la cual, pertenezco a Diamante Blanco –dijo Guerrero Azul con muchos ánimos –debemos ir a un lugar, que ustedes, ya han estado. Además –continuó hablando mientras se levantó del sofá y se puso frente a las Gems y Steven –en ese lugar está la imagen de Diamante Blanco.

-¿Y que lugar es ese? –preguntó Steven.

-Es la Base de las Diamantes Steven.

-¡La Luna! –dijo Perla un poco asustada.

-¡Sí! ¡La Luna! –Steven se había emocionado.

-En ese lugar está la imagen de Diamante Blanco.

-¿Cómo? –Perla se sorprendió.

-¿¡Qué!? –Steven gritó.

-No es cierto –dijo Amatista, y Garnet no dijo absolutamente nada.

-Esperen –Guerrero Azul hizo una pausa. –Estuvieron en la Luna, ¿y no vieron la imagen de Diamante Blanco?

-Ahm… No –respondió Steven.

-Eso si me deja sorprendido.

Guerrero Azul dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al Templo, pero solo llegó a medio camino, ya que solo se posicionó sobre el portal. –Vengan.

-¿A dónde iremos? –pregunto Steven con mucha curiosidad.

-Voy a mostrarles a Diamante Blanco.

-¡Sí! –gritó Steven.

-Espera Steven –dijo Perla mientras se levantaba. –Por si no lo sabes –se dirigió a Guerrero Azul –no hay forma alguna de poder llegar a la Base de la Luna desde un portal terrestre.

-¿Y? –dijo Guerrero Azul como si no le importara.

-¿Cómo que y…? –Perla se desesperó. –Acaso tienes la forma para poder… -Perla fue interrumpida.

-Perla –dijo Guerrero Azul sonriendo. –Deja que yo me ocupe de los detalles, mientras, vengan al portal. Por favor.

La amabilidad de Guerrero Azul convenció a todos para que fueran del sofá al portal sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero siempre era lo mismo con él. Hace mucho tiempo que conocían a Guerrero Azul las Gems, y era siempre, pero siempre la misma historia. A pesar que él es malvado y es alguien que se le teme con el simple nombre, Guerrero Azul jamás dejo de demostrar un lado que ninguna gema malvada había podido tener, amabilidad y cariño. Irónicamente, las Gems, no conocen con exactitud al mismo Guerrero Azul porque las veces que se han visto, fueron por cuestiones de cumplimiento de misiones, ya sea, antes de la Rebelión, durante la Rebelión, y poco después que la Rebelión ganará la guerra de la Tierra. Después de ahí ya no supieron más de Guerrero Azul, pero las Gems jamás dejaron de sorprenderse por esa apariencia extraña que poseía, una apariencia, que aunque parezca algo difícil de pensar, solo se puede ver en el planeta Tierra. Si algo siempre supieron las Gems y estaban muy seguras, era que la palabra de Guerrero Azul, siempre decía la verdad, jamás ocultó lo que tenía planeado, era incluso capaz de decirle a sus enemigos lo que pensaba hacer. Pero claro, no lo hacía por lucirse, lo hacía porque era su deber, además, que incluso su misma fuerza es aún desconocida para muchos, pero los que sí conocían realmente su fuerza, siempre deseaban abandonarlo todo sin pensarlo dos veces, mucho antes de perder su propia existencia.

Finalmente, Steven y las Gems, se juntaron en el portal del Templo junto con Guerrero Azul.

.Muy bien –dijo Guerrero Azul con muchos ánimos. -¿Están listos?

-¡Sí! –dijo Steven con alegría.

-Espero que sepa lo que hace –dijo Perla con algo de preocupación.

-Todo estará bien –dijo Garnet –eso es lo que espero –agregó, y Perla se desespero.

-Yo confío en él –dijo Amatista sin dudar.

-Aquí vamos. ¡A la Base de las Diamantes! –gritó Guerrero Azul, e inmediatamente chasqueo los dedos de su mano izquierda.

Instantáneamente el portal del Templo se activó transportando a todos en un viaje. Y ese viaje tuvo el resultado que nadie creía, La Luna. Efectivamente, en cuestión de segundos, Steven junto con las Crystal Gems y el mismo Guerrero Azul aparecieron en el salón principal de la Base de las Diamantes.

-¿Pero? ¿Cómo puede ser…? –Perla comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Era consciente que estaba en la Base de la Luna, pero le era difícil de creer que se hubiera logrado mediante un portal terrestre. -¿Pero esto? ¿Esto es…? –Perla aún seguía sorprendida. -¿Esto es…?

-Imposible –dijo Guerrero Azul.

-¡Sí! –gritó Perla en desesperación sin seguir comprendiendo el por qué.

-Te dije que yo me encargaba de los detalles Perla –Guerrero Azul solo sonreía.

-Pero. Se supone que solo las Diamantes pueden hacer ese tipo de cosas –comentó Perla con algo de duda.

-Pues, ahora Perla, conoces a alguien más que puede hacerlo. Y para mí, no hay imposibles –dijo Guerrero Azul guiñando su ojo derecho.

-¡Estamos en la Luna! –gritaba Steven con alegría.

-Lástima que no pueda flotar como lo hace Steven –comentó Amatista deseando poder divertirse de la misma manera.

-Sería mucho mejor si este lugar tuviera un poco más de luz –dijo Garnet.

-Eso sería genial –comentó Steven mientras seguía flotando por la falta de gravedad.

-Tienes razón Garnet –respondió Perla –este lugar da un poco de miedo con el ambiente en estas condiciones.

Repentinamente, Guerrero Azul volvió a chasquear los dedos, ahora de su mano derecha, y sorprendentemente, se iluminó el lugar en donde se encontraban.

-¿Otra vez? –Perla volvió a estar tan sorprendida como desconcertada.

-¿Ahora qué? –dijo Guerrero Azul, que lo había vuelto a hacer.

-¿Acaso viviste en este lugar? –preguntó Perla casi alterada. -¿Cómo puede ser que conozcas cada detalle?

-Perla, relájate –dijo Guerrero Azul con mucha calma. –Te dije que no hay imposibles para mí. Y… Sí. Conozco esta base a la perfección –y otra vez Guerrero Azul solo volvió a reírse.

-Miren –dijo Steven repentinamente –aquí esta Diamante Amarillo.

-Efectivamente –afirmó Guerrero Azul mientras se acercaba. –Esta, es Diamante Amarillo. Mejor dicho, su imagen.

-Es muy imponente –dijo Steven lleno de asombro.

-Ahm… Realmente para mí no es la gran cosa –comentó Guerrero Azul como si no le importara.

-Tú la conoces ¿verdad? –Steven se dirigió a Guerrero Azul.

-Así es Steven, yo la conozco.

-¿Qué tanto la conoces? –Steven ya tenía curiosidad.

-Bueno Steven, que te puedo decir –Guerrero Azul hizo una pequeña pausa. –Conozco a Diamante Amarillo lo suficiente para decirte que es alguien "inestable".

-¿Inestable? –Steven no entendía.

-Diamante Amarillo –continuó Guerrero Azul –es alguien que, mientras se realicen las misiones encargadas a la perfección, puede ser alguien muy benevolente, pero la verdad, no lo es tanto.

-¿Acaso, no está feliz nunca? –preguntó Steven.

-Esa es una gran pregunta Steven –dijo sonriendo Guerrero Azul –pero la verdad, es que Diamante Amarillo es alguien que se basa en las acciones y no en los hechos. Diamante Amarillo, es alguien que, como ya te había dicho, no toma las mejores decisiones ya que sus misiones son bastante impulsivas, como ella.

-¿Qué clase de guerreros posee? –preguntó Perla.

-Verán. Diamante Amarillo posee la mejor elite de gemas guerreras, y son tan impulsivas como lo es ella. Y eso que ella es más que impulsiva, me parece alguien demasiado irritante, pero, sus guerreras con tal de no perder su existencia, hacen todo como a ella le gusta.

-¿Y cómo es que le gusta? –pregunto Steven.

-Les diré una sola palabra –Guerrero Azul miro fijamente a todos. –Jasper.

-Vaya. Agresión absoluta –comentó Amatista.

-Mientras sus gemas guerreras hagan todo al pie de la letra –continuó Guerrero Azul –Diamante Amarillo se sentirá muy feliz, pero, a la primera de fallos, destruirá a las gemas sin resentimientos ni piedad. Literalmente.

-¿Acaso no les da otra oportunidad? –Steven se sintió algo triste.

-Lamentablemente Steven, como dije, ella es alguien de acciones y no de hechos. Ella es alguien que, cuando quiere algo, lo quiere en el momento y al instante. No le gustan las fallas. En general –agregó rápidamente Guerrero Azul por no sentir mal a Amatista.

-Bueno, si hablamos de fallas en general –comentó Perla –creo que a nadie le gusta fallar ¿cierto?

-Cierto –afirmó Guerrero Azul. –Pero bueno, digamos que Diamante Amarillo lleva las cosas de las fallas hasta el extremo.

-Entonces ¿realmente no se podría hablar con ella? –Steven quería sacarse una duda.

-Claro que puedes hablar con ella –respondió Guerrero Azul. –Pero si tu idea de hablar Steven, es para convencerla que no destruya la Tierra, entonces, te sugiero que ni lo intentes. No serviría.

-Pero ¿podría haber una posibilidad de poder convencerla? –Steven insistió.

-Steven –dijo Guerrero Azul con algo de seriedad. –La Tierra, para Diamante Amarillo, es una mancha negra, es la falla que perjudica el accionar de la misma Diamante. Ya te lo había dicho, para ella es un pedazo de roca que no la deja descansar en paz.

-¿Pero porque odia tanto la Tierra? –Steven no podía entender con claridad.

-Eso es algo que no puedo decir con exactitud. Pero su odio se remonta, mucho antes que iniciara la Rebelión y durante la Rebelión. –explicó Guerrero Azul. –Te digo más Steven. En esa guerra, la mayor pérdida de Gemas que combatieron, fueron de parte de Diamante Amarillo que de Diamante Azul.

Hubo un silencio de reflexión, no solo para Steven que estaba comenzando a conocer, en lo que más se podía, a las Diamantes y su comportamiento. También la reflexión se introdujo en las Gems, principalmente en Perla y Garnet que eran las que más estuvieron en la Tierra en esos tiempos, e incluso para Amatista, que aunque no tuvo mucha participación en la Rebelión, es alguien creada bajo la orden de un Diamante.

Lentamente caminaron todos a la imagen de Diamante Azul.

-Diamante Azul –dijo Steven estando literalmente de frente a la imagen.

-Es fantástica ¿cierto Steven? –preguntó Guerrero Azul.

-Se puede notar que es alguien totalmente diferente a Diamante Amarillo –agregó Steven.

-Y tu percepción no está errada mi Gran Cuarzo –Guerrero Azul sonrió. –Ella es la otra cara de la moneda, totalmente lo opuesto, con respecto a Diamante Amarillo.

-¿De verdad? –Steven quedó sorprendido.

-Así es Steven –comenzó a explicar Guerrero Azul. –Ella es alguien que posee una calma única, también posee lo suyo, pero ella es más perfeccionista, es más meticulosa, es más, estratégica.

-Increíble –Steven estaba realmente sorprendido. –Eso quiere decir que es más accesible.

-Lamentablemente, no –dijo Guerrero Azul.

Ah… -Steven se desilusionó.

-Es una Diamante Steven.

-Pensaba que sería alguien con quien se podría llegar a un acuerdo –comentó Steven.

-Si sigues pensando en salvar a la Tierra, Diamante Azul tampoco es la Diamante correcta para poder hacerlo. Aunque no te miento Steven, con ella, hablarías un poco más, de lo que podría llegar a durar una conversación con Diamante Amarillo.

-Entonces ¿Cómo es ella exactamente? –preguntó Amatista.

-Garnet. ¿Crees tener una mejor respuesta que la mía? –preguntó Guerrero Azul casi riendo. Como sabiendo cual sería la respuesta.

-Lo dudo –respondió Garnet, y Guerrero Azul se rió suavemente.

-Diamante Azul también posee una elite de gemas guerreras muy poderosas. Y son tan poderosas también, que hasta el día de hoy, nadie sabe cuál de las dos Diamantes tomarían el control absoluto del Planeta Madre. Si Diamante Amarillo o Diamante Azul, porque sus fuerzas son muy parejas.

-Wow! –dijo Steven.

-Se nota que son muy parejas en todo –comentó Perla.

-¿Diamante Azul aun conserva a sus gemas de la corte? –preguntó Garnte, o tal vez fue… ¿Zafiro?

-Si Garnet. Aún lo conserva –respondió Guerrero Azul.

-¿Qué son exactamente las gemas de la corte? –pregunto Steven con curiosidad.

-Las gemas de la corte de Diamante Azul, son gemas que fueron creadas para apoyar en la toma de decisiones. Al igual que la misma Diamante, ellos también son estratégicos, calculadores y dan consejos para el buen resultado y manejo de las colonias que posee Diamante Azul a su disposición.

-¿Y también saben pelear? –preguntó Amatista.

-Toda gema creada por las Diamantes directamente, saben pelear. Aunque en este caso, sí son un poco más débiles –respondió Guerrero Azul.

-Puedo darme cuenta que no posee ninguna debilidad –comentó Perla.

-En realidad, si tuvo una –dijo Guerrero Azul sorpresivamente. –Más que una debilidad, fue una falla.

-¿Una falla? –Steven hizo la pregunta con mucha sorpresa, y las Gems también estaban muy sorprendidas.

-Efectivamente. Una falla –Guerrero Azul hizo un pausa. –Vaya –dijo suspirando –si yo lo sabré a eso.

-¿Lo sabes? –preguntó Steven que estaba curioso.

Guerrero Azul miró fijamente a los ojos de Steven y no pudo evitar sonreír. –Está bien Steven, te lo contaré –respondió.

-¡Bravo! –Steven se puso contento.

Guerrero Azul volteó a ver la imagen de Diamante Azul, y profundizo su mirada. Le dio la espalda al grupo, mientras un silenció se apoderaba del lugar por unos segundos que parecieron interminables. Finalmente Guerrero Azul, comenzó a hablar. –Diamante Azul, jamás busco lo que estaba buscando, o mejor dicho creando. Un día, una gema fue creada por las mismas manos de Diamante Azul, su brillo era muy particular, y la sensación que esa gema iba a ser especial se apoderaba de todos los que la veían, hasta que llegó el día en que la gema tomo su forma. Esa gema, era yo –dijo Guerrero Azul mientras que bajo su cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritaron todos.

-¿Eres una falla entonces? –dijo Perla y Steven al mismo tiempo.

-Imposible –dijo Amatista.

-Para Diamante Azul, lo soy –respondió Guerrero Azul. –Steven –volteó para verlo una vez más –cuando en la casa dijiste que si yo pertenecía a Diamante Azul por mi vestimenta, realmente, en ningún momento, en ninguna de tus palabras estuviste equivocado, todo era cierto. Porque, yo fui creado por ella –y volvió a mirar la imagen de Diamante Azul. –Diamante Azul, era, mi Diamante –agregó.

-Pero tu dijiste que perteneces a Diamante Blanco –Perla estaba confundida, al igual que todos.

-Porque ahora soy parte de ella, de Diamante Blanco.

-¿Pero que pasó? –preguntó Steven.

-Lo que paso fue, que cuando tomé mi forma, Diamante Azul primero busco explicaciones. Me mostro ante toda su corte, y nadie entendía las razón por la cual tenía la forma que poseo. No existía explicación alguna a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y esa fue la primera falla, hasta que me hicieron hablar. Cuando mi voz salió, esa fue mi segunda falla. En ese mismo instante, la corte alegó que era el error más grande que podía estar existiendo en ese mismo momento, tendría que ser destruido de inmediato, dijeron la gran mayoría. En cambio, Diamante Azul, no quiso ser impulsiva desde un primero momento, pensó y consideró que tenía que poder sacarme algún provecho, y me puso a prueba. Esa fue la falla más terrible. Todas las pruebas que me impusieron las comencé a fallar, una por una, todas sus gemas guerreras me vencían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no me daban tiempo a defenderme, hasta incluso se divertían conmigo con el simple hecho de burlarse de mí. Todas esas acciones llevaron a la decisión final de Diamante Azul, de proclamarme y de llamarme definitivamente, falla.

En ese instante de la historia, Amatista, tiene lágrimas en sus ojos.

Guerrero Azul continuo la historia mirando la imagen de Diamante Azul y dando la espalda al grupo. –Era oficialmente, una falla. Una falla que hasta incluso no era un cuarzo perfecto, bueno, tenía la forma y el tamaño de un cuarzo perfecto, pero la realidad, era que ni siquiera era un cuarzo, mi gema era algo que no sabían exactamente que era, porque ni siquiera se parecía a un cuarzo. Era literalmente una falla absoluta, sin fuerza, sin habilidades para pelear, débil y patético. Era alguien que rondaba los pasillos del Templo de Diamante Azul como una mancha negra, era la desgracia de todos, y no servía para nada. Todo era difícil, pero aun así, había algo que me motivaba a querer demostrar algo, ser de utilidad a Diamante Azul. Y me rebelé.

-¿Cómo que te rebelaste? –Steven se sorprendió. Y las Crystal Gems no salían del asombro absoluto.

-Así es. Comencé a desobedecer cada orden que me daban. Iba a los lugares que no me permitían entrar. Literalmente comencé a llevar la contra, incluso, en las mismas órdenes de Diamante Azul. Hasta que un día, tomé la decisión que cambió mi existencia para siempre. Pelear en nombre de Diamante Azul –hubo un nuevo silencio y nadie dijo una sola palabra. –Comencé a ir a las misiones de las gemas guerreras de la elite –continuó Guerrero Azul –a pelear por las colonias de Diamante Azul para su control, iba preparado a morir por mi Diamante, pero, lo chistoso de todo eso, era que siempre fui el primero en ser derrotado, jamás podía alcanzar al enemigo. Todas esas batallas que yo luchaba en nombre de Diamante Azul, regresaba con un fracaso rotundo, era el reír de todos y la deshonra de Diamante Azul. Pero igual, no me daba por vencido, quería ser útil para Diamante Azul, y seguí luchando. Continué yendo a cada batalla, e increíblemente poco a poco lograba llegar a mis enemigos, ya podía tocarlos, podía golpearlos, aunque, me seguían venciendo, seguía fallando. Pero me estaba dando cuenta que poco a poco mi fuerza aumentaba, que me iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Y seguí luchando en el nombre de Diamante Azul. Todos se llevaban la gloría, yo, solo el repudio y el rechazo de todos los que me rodeaban. Cuando finalmente pude sobrevivir a mi primera batalla, nadie me felicitó, porque apenas había derrotado a solo una gema rebelde. Seguía siendo nadie, absolutamente nadie. Pero un día, todo eso cambió por completo. Fui a una misión, la cual "amablemente" una gema guerrera me dijo, que estaba yendo literalmente a mi destrucción, porque a quienes íbamos a combatir, eran realmente fuertes y no iban a perdonar nuestras gemas. Eso no me importó en lo absoluto, yo iba por Diamante Azul, mi Diamante, y además, no tenía nada de miedo. Pero la realidad, venció mi imaginación. Esa batalla fue cruel y despiadada, sin resentimientos ni misericordias, realmente, fue una batalla a muerte, porque incluso, pelearon seres vivientes del planeta que íbamos a convertirlo en colonia. Fue tan feroz esa guerra, que aquello que pensaba que no existía, ni siquiera lo conocía, mi miedo, mi verdadero miedo a perecer. Y finalmente conocí el miedo, un miedo que lo oculté por mucho tiempo, era la derrota absoluta y completa de mi existencia sin poder demostrar que no era lo que todos decían, una falla. Mi miedo a morir como una falla, me había devastado por completo la existencia, porque a nadie le iba a importar cuál fue mi destino, porque jamás, le fui útil a Diamante Azul. Pero, todo dio un giro inesperado. Porque a pesar de la derrota absoluta del ejército de Diamante Azul, yo, era el único que seguía estando ahí, en medio del horror, y para mi desgracia, me convertí en el reír de mis enemigos. Todos se reían de lo patético que era mi existencia, e increíblemente se reían, sin entender, como aún estaba ahí con vida. Me golpearon, me maltrataron, todos se reían, para ellos era todo un juego. Un juego que en la ironía pensaban dejarme en libertad, pero hasta que ellos se aburrieran de mí. Entre esos golpes y caídas al suelo, tome un arma, de una de las gemas derrotas, me levanté y empecé a pelar. Todos se reían, y me siguieron el juego, empezaron a pelear contra mí. Yo no tenía fuerzas para mantenerme en pie, pero ahí estaba, haciendo lo que había que hacer, todo por Diamante Azul. De un momento a otro y sin darme cuenta, la gema que estaba peleando conmigo la pude derrotar y hacer desaparecer su forma física. Yo no lo podía creer, había vencido a alguien, estaba feliz. En cambio, por el otro lado, todos los enemigos se reían aun de lo patético que seguían siendo y de la suerte que tuve, hasta incluso algunos me felicitaron. Pero claro, no eran las felicitaciones que quería escuchar realmente, todo era una burla. De inmediato, la siguiente gema de pelea se puso en frente y comenzó a pelear, obviamente, lo hizo con mucha rudeza, sin misericordia, pero seguían jugando conmigo. En otra de mis caídas al suelo, agarre otra arma, ahora de una gema que había sido destruida por completo, y volví al combate. No me daba por vencido, todo lo hacía por mi Diamante. Finalmente, en el momento menos pensado, ocurrió algo que nadie lo hubiera esperado, ni mucho menos yo. Golpee con una de las armas directamente a la gema enemiga, y la destruí. Y en ese instante, todos fueron a destruirme. Otra vez, volvió a caer la lluvia de golpes sobre mí, e hice todo lo que tenía a mi alcance para poder defenderme. Cuando todo terminó, yo, aun seguía existiendo, seguía con vida, y decidí volver a levantarme.

-¡No! –gritaron Amatista y Perla.

En ese instante Guerrero Azul volteó y pudo notar que Amatista y Perla seguían la historia con mucha pasión y estaban literalmente llorando. Steven estaba sentado sobre el suelo mirándolo fijamente, ahora a sus ojos, y también se sentía triste. Mientras que Garnet aún estaba de pie, pero lo más llamativo era que no llevaba puesta sus gafas, y ahora sus ojos se podían ver con claridad. En ese instante, Guerrero Azul no pudo evitar el comenzar a sentirse triste y a soltar poco a poco sus sentimientos, pero, continuó contando la historia.

-Una vez que volví a estar de pie en frente de mis enemigos, no sé que fue lo que pasó, ni mucho menos como pasó, pero, algo dentro de mí comenzó a crecer y a hacerse cada vez más grande. En ese instante, mis enemigos comenzaron a estar cada vez más cerca, todos venían hacia mí con la intención de destruirme de forma definitiva, y yo, me defendí. Mi fuerza y mis poderes, incluso desconocidos aparecieron, en cuestión de segundos había derrotado y destruido alrededor de unas 20 gemas. Nadie entendía nada, ni mucho menos yo, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, solo grite, ¡por Diamante Azul!, y regrese al combate. Ya nada me importaba, comencé a atacar a todos, y me sentía feliz, porque ya no era la falla que todos decían que era, finalmente, era la gema que deseaba ser, para ser útil a Diamante Azul. Pero eso tuvo un precio muy elevado, el cual tuve que pagar, porque en esa batalla, toda mi ira, mi rencor, mi odio, todo lo malo, salió a relucirse, y no le perdoné la vida a nadie, a las gemas, las comencé a destruir una por una, incluso las que solo había desintegrado su forma física, no les daba tiempo para regenerarse y las destruía. Pero también, comencé a destruir toda la vida de ese planeta sin respetar nada de lo que existía en ese entonces –hubo un silencio rotundo de un momento a otro. –Finalmente, había conquistado un planeta en nombre de Diamante Azul, mi Diamante. Salí victorioso y obtuve su colonia. Al regresar al Planeta Madre, yo seguía siendo la única gema en pie, mientras que las demás gemas guerreras seguían descansando para regenerarse. Pasaron dos a cinco días, y todas las gemas guerreras de Diamante Azul estuvieron listas para ser recibidas por la misma Diamante. Todas fueron convocadas al gran salón, todas fueron felicitadas, aplaudidas, galardonadas y premiadas, hasta incluso, fueron reformadas para mayor capacidad de combate.

-¿¡Y tú!? –dijo Amatista con furia.

-Yo… También entre al gran salón –respondió Guerrero Azul –pero cuando todo eso terminó realmente. Entre solo. Y al entrar al gran salón, ahí estaba, Diamante Azul y toda su corte. Yo estaba feliz, finalmente había hecho algo por ella, lo que tanto había deseado, pero, Diamante Azul solo me dijo, que si volvía a desobedecer una vez más una orden directa de ella, me enviaría a la maquina destructora de gemas. Solamente me pidió, que me quedará en el Planeta Madre, y suficiente.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Garnet.

-Porque no estaba calificado para ir a la misiones. Era débil, una deshonra para ella y toda su corte, y seguía siendo patético para estar en las filas de sus gemas guerreras de la elite. Entonces, obedecí la orden de Diamante Azul, y me quedé en el Planeta Madre.

-¡Eso es injusto! –gritó Amatista, mientras que Perla no pudo evitar el comenzar a llorar literalmente.

Steven seguía sentado en el suelo, y se podía notar que había muchas cosas que no podía comprender, pero al mismo tiempo, de seguro, había algo que se iba formando con mayor firmeza, defender el Planeta Tierra. Y Garnet, siguió para en el mismo lugar sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-El tiempo pasó –continuó Guerrero Azul –y tuve una nueva misión encomendada por Diamante Azul, estaba feliz. Pero jamás me hubiera imaginado la clase de misión. Y era una misión diplomática justamente…

-¡A la Tierra! –gritó Steven.

-Efectivamente –dijo Guerrero Azul. –Vine a la Tierra con el fin de ver como progresaba la ofensiva del grupo de guerreras de Diamante Azul ante la Rebelión que se estaba presentando. Ahí tuve el privilegió de ver, pero no conocer, a Perla y a Garnet. Las vi peleando, fue extraordinario, mientras que yo pude defenderme ante otras gemas. Conocí a Diamante Amarillo por primera vez, y, regresé al Planeta Madre. Al regresar, Diamante Azul me recriminó por haberme defendido, y no haber capturado a una de esas gemas. A decir verdad, mi misión jamás fue pelear, por eso se molestó conmigo, y me seguí quedando en el Planeta Madre. Pero un día, yo ya no pude soportarlo más. Sabía que poseía la fuerza y el poder suficiente para pelear contra quien sea, sabía que podía conquistar cualquier planeta yo solo, algo por dentro me lo decía. Y una vez más volví a desobedecer las órdenes directas. Fui a una misión, regresé victorioso, y Diamante Azul, increíblemente no me dijo nada, solo me dio una nueva misión. Y salí a cumplirla. Estaba feliz, en todo momento, tenía misiones pedidas por mi Diamante, iba a todos lados, y regresaba victorioso. Mi nombre era conocido por todas las colonias, no solo de Diamante Azul, sino también por las colonias de Diamante Amarillo. Terminé yendo a lugares jamás pensado, incluso por las mismas gemas guerreras. Tal vez lo increíble de esas misiones, era que iba yo solo, nadie me acompañaba, pero regresaba victorioso. Y no les voy a mentir, había misiones que a decir verdad, pensé que perdería mi existencia por completo. Realicé misiones realmente muy, pero muy difíciles, las gemas guerreras de la elite, estaban realmente sorprendidas de como regresaba victorioso de esos lugares, ya nadie podía detenerme. Un par de veces regresé a la Tierra, aunque no fueron misiones de combate. Pero aún así seguí yendo a lugares jamás pensado, solo, pero victorioso. Ya nada ni nadie podían detenerme. Hasta que un día, podría decir, el día menos impensado, regresé al Planeta Madre de una misión, y como siempre, nadie me recibía y jamás me felicitaron, pero, eso no me importaba para nada, porque siempre fue igual, solo me importaban las misiones victoriosas para mi Diamante Azul. Ese día que regresé, fui a la sala de juntas sin saber lo que me iba a encontrar ahí adentro. Yo solamente entré al lugar para dar aviso a mi Diamante de la misión realizada con éxito, y también, le llevaba unas gemas de muestra de mi victoria. Y cuando entré, ahí estaba, no solo Diamante Azul, mi Diamante, sino también estaba Diamante Amarillo, e increíblemente Diamante Blanco. Como siempre, Diamante Amarillo no pudo evitar recriminar mi entrada tras haber interrumpido algo de suma importancia entre las Diamantes, mientras que Diamante Blanco solo me observaba.

-¿Qué quieres? –me dijo Diamante Azul.

-Misión realizada con éxito –le respondí –hasta incluso le traje unas gemas de muestra.

-¿Solo vienes para decir eso? –me pregunto Diamante Azul. Yo ya estaba acostumbrado a su "indiferencia".

-Sí, mi Diamante. Pero también para saber si hay alguna otra misión –le dije. Para ser sincero, yo ya estaba realmente agotado de todas las misiones realizadas sin descanso.

-Lo único que quiero, es que desaparezcas –dijo Diamante Azul.

-Muy bien, mi Diamante –dije, dando la media vuelta para retirarme del lugar.

-No. No lo entiendes –me dijo repentinamente. –Quiero que dejes de existir.

-¿Cómo? –yo no podía entender absolutamente nada, y no pude dar la vuelta para verla directamente, solo quedé dándole la espalda con mucha intriga.

-Me harías un gran favor si fueras directamente a la máquina destructora de gemas y dejaras de existir –dijo finalmente Diamante Azul.

-Está bien –dije yo, sin voltear, y solo me retiré de la sala de juntas.

En ese instante Guerrero Azul no pudo evitar comenzar a derramar un par de lágrimas, y al mismo tiempo, en ese instante sorpresivamente, Garnet se separó, y aparecieron Rubí y Zafiro.

-Cuanto lo siento –dijo Zafiro llorando.

-Zafiro –dijo Guerrero Azul en lagrimas en los ojos y riendo.

-Jamás lo supe –comento Zafiro mientras se abrazo con Guerrero Azul quien fue quien la levanto a sus brazos.

-No te preocupes Zafiro –dijo Gurrero Azul en el abrazo. –Y que bueno volver a verte –agrego.

Guerrero Azul dejó a Zafiro en el suelo, saludó a Rubí, y nuevamente volvió a reaparecer Garnet que ahora estaba llorando.

A medio camino –continuó Guerrero Azul –cuando iba en dirección a la maquina destructora de gemas, me alcanzó Diamante Blanco.

-¿A dónde vas? –me preguntó.

-A cumplir mi última misión –le respondí.

-Esa no tiene porque ser tu última misión. No es necesaria –me dijo.

-Claro que es necesaria –le dije tristemente –Azul. Perdón. Diamante Azul me la ordenó.

-Y ¿todo esto es porque eres una falla? –no pude evitar sorprenderme cuando Diamante Blanco dijo eso.

-Todo lo que hice fue para demostrar que no soy una falla. Todo lo que hice fue por ella. Todo lo hice fue para demostrar que podía confiar en mí. Pero desde el día en que me creo, jamás le fui útil. Incluso cuando ya lo era.

-Y es por eso que piensas destruirte –Diamante Blanco me tocó el hombro derecho con su mano.

-Ya no hay motivos para seguir existiendo –le dije.

-Y ¿si existieras para mí? –me preguntó Diamante Blando volteándome. –Tú eres una gema perfecta –me comenzó a decir –es lamentable que mi hermana no haya visto tu verdadero potencial desde el momento en que apareció. Y te diré algo. Eres la gema que he estado tratando de crear por mucho tiempo –yo no supe que decirle a esas palabras. -¿Quieres ser parte de mí? –finalmente me preguntó Diamante Blanco.

-¿Quiere que sea parte de usted? ¿Quiere que exista para usted, Diamante Blando? –le pregunte con mucho asombro.

-Tú ya existes –me respondió –ahora solo quiero que seas parte de algo, y ese algo, quiero que sea conmigo.

-En ese mismo instante –decía Guerrero Azul –me arrodille y baje mi cabeza en honor a Diamante Blanco. –Acepto –le dije a Diamante Blanco. –Acepto ser parte de usted, y de vivir para usted mi Diamante Blanco, perfecta y maravillosa-. En ese instante Diamante Blanco posó ambas manos sobre mis hombros, me hizo ponerme de pie, y me dijo –cierra tus ojos.

-Cerré mis ojos –continuó Guerrero Azul –y comencé a sentir un gran poder fluyendo sobre mí, un poder que no puedo describirlo, pero era grandioso y se sentía muy bien, y ese poder no paraba de crecer. Hasta que finalmente Diamante Blanco se detuvo. –Ábrelos y mírate –me dijo. Abrí mis ojos y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en ese momento. Yo no lo podía comprender pero era real, yo era del tamaño de Diamante Blanco, tenía su altura, y además, sentía un poder enorme dentro de mí, como si ella hubiera liberado toda mi fuerza y me hubiera dado aun mucho más. Tenía la apariencia de un Diamante, era como un Diamante. Incluso apareció la nueva vestimenta que ahora poseo, una vestimenta muy parecida a la de Diamante Blanco, me era difícil de creer, pero obviamente, yo no soy un Diamante, pero aún así, me sentía nuevamente con vida y muy feliz. –Ven conmigo –me dijo Diamante Blanco. Y regresamos a la sala de juntas. En ese momento, Diamante Blanco se dirigió a su hermana Diamante Azul.

-Hermana, quiero mostrarte algo –le dijo. Y me hizo una seña con su mano para que entrara una vez más, al lugar donde me habían rechazado por completo. Cuando ingresé a la sala, los rostros de Diamante Amarillo, y principalmente el de Diamante Azul, no tenían explicación. –Ahora, él me pertenece –dijo repentinamente Diamante Blanco.

-¡No hermana! –dijo Diamante Azul con agresividad -¡No te lo permitiré!

-Tú lo desechaste –respondió Diamante Blanco.

-¡Él me pertenece! –alegó Diamante Azul. Y creo, que Diamante Azul en ese instante, intento recuperarme al ver mi nueva imagen.

-Ahora, hermana, él es mío. Y a la primera acción de represión o insulto que realices. Me vas a conocer –dijo Diamante Blanco. Y Diamante Azul no volvió a decir ni una sola palabra. –Espérame afuera –me dijo Diamante Blanco –al terminar nos iremos.

-Yo, automáticamente, obedecí la orden de Diamante Blanco –continuó con la historia Guerrero Azul. –Cuando terminó la junta de las Diamantes, finalmente, Diamante Blanco y yo nos fuimos del Planeta Madre, pero no pude evitar preguntarle algo muy importante.

-¿Y ahora como me voy a llamar? –le dije a Diamante Blanco.

-Te seguirás llamando de la misma manera, nada va a cambiar. Quiero que tu nombre siga siendo re nombrado por todas nuestras colonias –me dijo Diamante Blanco. –A decir verdad, no quiero que cambies nunca, mi gran guerrero –agrego. –Ahora, tú serás mi mano derecha, y tendrás absoluta libertad en tus acciones. Ahora tú, serás como yo. Quiero que estés siempre a mi lado.

-Así será –le dije. –Hasta el día que usted ya no me necesite. E incluso, seguiré estando orgulloso de haber estado a su lado, hasta ese día, que tenga que destruir mi gema.

-Eso, jamás va a pasar. No mientras yo siga existiendo –me dijo Diamante Blanco. Y jamás volvimos al Planeta Madre.


End file.
